


Fun in the Sun: A Summer Frostiron

by jordimeryle



Category: Avengers, Frostiron - Fandom, Marvel
Genre: Beach fun, Domestic, I don't know, M/M, a bit - Freeform, and it's fluff, car fun, i just really like tags, just lots of fun, summer fun, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-18
Updated: 2015-07-18
Packaged: 2018-04-09 22:12:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jordimeryle/pseuds/jordimeryle





	Fun in the Sun: A Summer Frostiron

**Author's Note:**

  * For [geekinlikeaboss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekinlikeaboss/gifts).



“Breakfast of champions!” The inventor declared, raising an iced coffee in one hand and a pack of Reese’s peanut butter cups in the other. As he took a long sip from his coffee, his dark haired companion rolled his eyes.

“Such is not a suitable meal for a god.” came Loki’s reply, adjusting the big brimmed hat that shielded his fair skin from the warm Miami sun.  
Tony offered him a drink to which the prince refused.

“Come on, Lo, we’re on vacation! There’s no time for a sit down! We’ve got beaches to cruise, waves to hit-”

The prince gave his inventor the side eye and swatted at him in a less than playful way.  
“You think it delightful to be subjected to this humidity?” He asked, his words sharp and biting. “I had to tie my hair up eighteen different ways to tame it. This hat is dumb and I refuse to believe this was ever owned by Pepper Potts. These shorts are far too long and so is this top. We’re going shopping and out to find actual food before I even think about stepping on the beach or boardwalk.”

Swatting at his inventor’s coffee again, he was successful in spattering it on the ground, and took his Tony by the arm.  
“You’re taking me shopping.”

Store after store, shop after shop, the two explored and after a while they emerged with arms full of bags.  
Tony grumpily took the many bags to the car and placed them into the trunk while Loki changed in the back seat.

“You know I can see your ass through this tint…” Tony gave a smirk and Loki wiggled his bare pale bottom as he shimmied into a dark pair of shorts that barely covered him.  
Emerging, he stole a kiss from his inventor with a smug look and made him hold his large hat to slip a dark crop top over his head.  
Loki pulled his long hair up again and Tony handed back the hat, tapping his prince on the chest.  
“Is that?-” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“An arch reactor upon my top?” Loki smiled. “Yes. I quite miss it from your chest. It used to serve as a night light.”

Closing up the car and taking Tony’s hand, Loki started toward the row of restaurants before the boardwalk.  
“Awe come on, Snowflake!” Tony whined. “I don’t have time to sit down and eat. I wanna go!”

Loki squeezed his hand and gave him a side glance.

“You will make time for what I desire…” Loki pulled him into a small cafe that strongly smelled of sweet coffee and cakes. “And when we return to your abode, I will do what you desire.”

Tony rose an eyebrow and followed obediently, his mind running with fantasies of the trouble the duo could and would find themselves in.

Menus read and orders taken, the two found themselves with plates full of fresh fruits and warm biscuits and cakes very quickly and they ate even quicker, Loki taking most of the fruits and Tony scarfing down the majority of the carb-loaded eats.  
With stomachs pleasantly full, Loki lead his short companion toward the beach, the sun above making his pale skin stand out against Tony’s olive complexion.

The waves and the sand shone bright as children ran around and splashed in the waters and Loki and Tony basked in the sun.  
As Tony stretched and turned on his stomach, Loki rolled over and laid against his side.  
“I know that look you gave while we ate.” He whispered, the waves and conversations of others nearly drowning his words. “What had you so distracted, Anthony?”

Tony placed his forehead on his crossed arms and faked sleep, toeing around Loki’s question.  
But the prince tried again, throwing a leg over his science nerd.  
“Anthony, what are you thinking? Are you thinking about me? Are you wondering….are you planning what you’ll do once we’re alone?”

The fair skinned god ran a cool finger down his mortal’s spin and watched as he shuddered and tried to scoot away.  
“Take me home, Anthony.” Loki dared and Tony didn’t need any more urging.  
Popping up like a Jack-in-the-box, the inventor yanked his dark haired lover up by the wrist and walked with determination toward the car, Loki giggling and playing at resisting all the way.  
The drive was full of neck kisses and fingers brushing against zippers, making it difficult for the playboy to drive with a clear mind.  
Soon, he could take it no more and pulled off to the side of the road, putting the car in park before flinging himself and his lover into the backseat.

“Anthony,” Loki tisked playfully. “Could you not wait till we arrived at home? I’m surprised at you, Man of Iron. Perhaps your name deceives you. Your will is not as iron as I thought. Perhaps I should call you Man of-”

Loki’s words were cut off by a rough kiss and his shirt ripping.

“I quite liked that top.” He grumbled. “I expect a new-

“Shut up and take those off, Lolo.” Tony gruffed, pulling at Loki’s booty shorts. “I need you now, you tease.”

The next day, the papers read: PLAYBOY TONY STARK AND YOUNG MYSTERY MODEL’S STEAMY BACKSEAT FUN with a blurry image of their faces squished together sent in by Clint.

END


End file.
